Prolog or Epiolog I'm not A Butler!
by Junny Louis
Summary: this just still a prolog, Complete for the prolog, but not for the story, WILL BE CAST: Super junior/Suju member and other GB/BB member, WILL BE MAIN COUPLE: YeWook/Yesung X Ryeowook/Double Kim. Penjelasan lengkap, tolong baca isinya, tolong review untuk selanjutnya, dan tunggu kepastiannya. Junny Louis Present: I'm Not A Maid! Screenplays Version. and will become I'm Not A Butler!


Annyeong Haseyo, Reader-deul! )/  
Junny Louis imnidaaa :D

Um… karena Jun mau bikin cerita panjang yang kemungkinan 5 Chapter lebih, Epiolog dulu ya~

Gini, ini adalah cerita yang _di alihkan_ ke versi _Screenplays _  
Cerita ini _pengalihan _dari cerita karya _IWAOKA Meme  
_Ada yang tahu nggak, reader deul? Ituloh, yang komik hasil karyanya gambarnya terkesan _very cute _dengan aksen pipi perempuan yang _chubby, _Detail lekukan bajunya juga so perfect! Aksen rambutnya pun mendetail… dan bla…bla…bla… lalu… bla… bla… bla… *dan seterusnya*

Hehe, Mian Jun malah cerita gak jelas di sini, kan Jun masuk penggemarnya juga *curcol*

OK! Let's go to the point now! #eaaa

Cerita yang akan Jun publish ini cerita karya IWAOKA Meme  
Dengan judul komiknya yaitu _I'm Not A Maid!  
_Mungkin dialog-nya akan Jun buat _**SAMA PERSIS! **_

Kenapa? Bukan karena Jun gak ada ide!  
Tapi karena Jun hanya membuatnya menjadi versi _screenplays  
_Jadi, begitulah ya! Jun hanya akan merubah pemerannya, harap dimengerti #harus dimengerti! #maksa #apa ini #abaikan

Lalu, karena kebanyakan Reader nggak terlalu suka _GS _atau _Gender switch _atau bisa disebut _perubahan gender _ini dilakukan agar sesuai dengan cerita yang HARUS di perankan oleh _female X male _atau istilah lain HARUS diperankan oleh _namja _dan dan _yeoja _jadi, _gender_ nya di ubah

Maka dari itu, karena Jun tak ingin mengadakan _Gender Switch. _Ceritanya ada yang agak di ubah, atau mungkin tak ditunjukkan. Ini demi reader yang tak suka _Gender switch. _Mianhae ya, mianhae

Soal di ubah, seperti bagian dimana _Momoa _tak bisa memakai seragam dan berat badannya naik karena *ehem* maaf, _payudara-nya _membesar, akan Jun gantu karena _tinggi, dan ukuran tubuh-nya _membesar.

Lalu, di sini, aka nada pembagian 2 jenis Chara yaitu Chara _Screenplays _yang menjadi _uke _dan Chara _Screenplays _yang menjadi _seme _

Akan ada perbedaan bajunya, kalau _namja uke _pakaiannya adalah baju putih panjang, lengan panjang dengan rompi dan celana pendek se-lutut, bajunya sepanjang *ehem* atas paha, bayangkan saja _mini skirt _tapi ada celananya. Sedangkan _namja seme _pakaiannya adalah baju lengan panjang dengan rompi yang lebih panjang, *kalau _uke _tanpa lengan, kalau _seme _lengan pendek rompinya* dengan celana panjang se-mata kaki.

Pengenalan tokoh:

Kim Ryeo Wook

Namja manis bergelar _uke _idaman setiap _seme _sekaligus _namja chingu _idaman para _yeoja_. Karena dirinya yang manis dan _cute_ tetapi tetap _gentleman, _pintar, dan mempesona. Sayang, ia dari keluarga yang rendah. Sampai suatu saat ia diharuskan tinggal di rumah keluarga Kaizaki, perusahaan terkenal, tetapi bersama _seme _yang sadisnya minta ampun dan… cuek.

Kim Ye Sung

Namja _cool _bergelar _seme _idaman setiap _uke _sekaligus _namja chingu _yang melewati batas cukup para _yeoja. _Wajahnya yang tampan, _cool¸ gentleman _–melebihi Ryeowook- pintar, dan lain-lain. Cuek, sangat baik pada _yeoja _dan _uke _selain... Ryeowook. Walau ia sangatlah kasar pada Ryeowook, ia sebetulnya peduli dengan Ryeowook.

Pairingnya… jelas! YeWook! Yesung X Ryeowook! Double Kim!  
hm… untuk kelanjutannya, saya, Jun meminta pendapat Reader, di lanjutkan –apa tidak-

Karena Jun menunggu keputusan Reader sekalian, mianhae jika mem-postnya lama…  
Dan Jun mohon maaf karena fiction –yang baru 30 menit di publish- langsung Jun hapus  
Kenapa? Karena Jun takut terlalu focus dengan cerita ini, dan melupakan cerita itu

Hm… Jun mohon pada semua yang membaca ini, HARAP ME-RIVIEW!  
Karena, di butuhkan pendapat Reader sekalian untuk melanjutkan sesuai epiolog ini…  
Atau… ide Jun sirna terhapus bagai debu… #tragis

Oh ya! 1 kata untuk para Reader deul,  
Jun bukan mem-PLAGIATI Karya IWAOKA Meme  
Tapi Jun hanya merubahnya menjadi versi _Screenplays  
_Sekali lagi, Jun Tidak memplagiati-nya, hanya merubahnya ke versi lain

Jun say many thank you for all Reader and reviewer  
Please review my prologue of a story " I'm Not A Maid!"  
Some story will be "I'm Not A Butler!" because the cast is a boy

Junny Louis Present-


End file.
